Psychokinetics Discipline
Psion Discipline Psychokinetics is the mental art of spontaneously creating and controlling energy; sapping energy to freeze or spontaneously creating it create bursts of fire or arcs of lightning. Dangerous and destructive, it provides devestating power. Energy Creation When you gain this feature, you can convert your power into elemental form, allowing to produce minor flames, lighting things you touch on fire, freeze small amounts of liquid, or produce sparks of lightning. You can illuminate up to 10 feet of bright light with fire or lightning. Elemental Blast Psionic Power Casting Time: 1 Action Range: 30 feet Components: S Duration: 1 Round You can use your mind to create a burst of elemental power, blasting a target you can see within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 1d8 cold, fire, force or lightning damage. For each die of cold damage dealt, the creature's movement speed is reduced by 5 feet until the end of their next turn, for each die of fire damage dealt by the original attack, the creature takes 1d4 fire damage at the start of its next turn, and for each die of lightning damage dealt, an arc of lightning strikes another creature of your choice within 20 feet, dealing 1d4 lightning damage. You can spend Psi Points up to your per use limit to add the following modifiers to (you can add multiple modifiers). The points must be spent when choosing the target of the power. * Amplifed (1+ psi points): The target takes an additional 1d8 cold, fire, force or lightning damage. * Lasting (1 psi point): Your Elemental Blast leaves a 5 foot radius sphere of devestating behind where it strikes until the start of your next turn. Creatures that enter this zone for the first time or end their turn in it must make a Constitution saving throw or suffer the secondary effects (slow, burn, arc) of the blast as if they had been hit by it. * Massive (3 psi points): You unleash a massive blast; rather than making an attack roll, all creatures within a 30 foot cone must make a Dexterity Saving throw. On failure, they take the effect as if hit by the Elemental Blast. * Overcharged (0 psi point): You take 1 force damage and do not add your Proficiency modifier from the spell attack or Spell Save DC for your Elemental Blast, but increase the damage it deals by twice your Proficiency modifier. Alternate Effects Additionally, when you learn the Psychokinetics psionic discipline you can use your Psionics feature to cast the following spells as per the rules defined in the feature: If a spell can be cast at a higher level, you can spend an additional psi point to cast it at that higher level. Specializations When you take this Discipline, you may (but do not have to) select a specialization from the following list. You may only select a specialization at the time of gaining the Discipline, and cannot change or remove a Specialization once selected. Cryokinetic You can only deal Cold damage with Elemental Blast. Once per turn, when a target takes Cold damage from your Elemental Blast, it must make a Constitution saving throw, or become restrained by ice until the end of its next turn. When using your Psionics feature to cast a spell under Alternate Effects, the damage of the spell becomes Cold damage. Electrokinetic You can only deal Lightning damage with Elemental Blast, but the size of the damage dice of Lightning damage (both the initial damage and arc damage ) is increased by one step (to a d10 initial damage and d10 additional damage per point spent on Amplified, and 1d6 arc damage to a nearby target per die of initial damage). When using your Psionics feature to cast a spell under Alternate Effects, the damage of the spell becomes Lightning damage. Pyrokinetic You can only deal Fire damage with Elemental Blast, but the size of the damage dice of fire damage (both the initial damage and burn damage) is increased by one step (to a d10 initial damage and d10 additional damage per point spend on Amplified, and 1d6 burn damage at the start of their turn per die of initial damage). When using your Psionics feature to cast a spell under Alternate Effects, the damage of the spell becomes Fire damage.